HARU
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: Donghae sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Eunhyuk. membuatnya menyimpan perasaan lebih pada gadis itu. HAEHYUK/GS/OS/DLDR/RnR.


**HARU**

**.**

**-HAEHYUK-**

**.**

**-GS-**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**.**

"Aish…".

Eunhyuk mengumpat kesal seraya mempercepat langkahnya. yeoja bertubuh langsing itu merutuki jarak gedung olah raga yang terletak sangat jauh dari kelasnya. Suasana koridor sekolah yang ramai agaknya sedikit menghambat larinya, walaupun jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, banyak dari mereka mengikuti jam tambahan ataupun kegiatan lainnya. sesekali yeoja itu membungkuk meminta maaf saat tak sengaja menabrak bahu beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Semoga saja dia belum pergi".

Eunhyuk makin mempercepat larinya. Atap gedung olah raga yang selalu dibanggakan oleh pihak sekolah kini sudah terlihat jelas dimatanya. Ia bukanlah yeoja pencinta olahraga. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia sangat tak menyukainya. Selain jam pelajaran olah raga. Yeoja itu jarang mengunjungi gedung luas ini. hanya sesekali, itupun saat temannya menjadi pemain di arena pertandingan basket.

"Hhh~". Eunhyuk membungkuk memegang kedua lututnya. Mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Aish… dia kemana?". Eunhyuk berdecak saat tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Menghentakan kakinya kesal sebelum berbalik meninggalkan gedung luas itu.

"Kau mencariku?".

"Astaga~". Eunhyuk menutup matanya. Tangannya terangkat memegang dadanya, jantungnya seakan terlepas mendapati namja yang tiba-tiba berdiri persis dibelakanganya.

"Kau mengejutkanku bodoh!". Eunhyuk memukul bahu namja itu. cukup keras, membuat sang empunya mengaduh sakit.

"Aish…". Namja itu mengusap bahunya. mencebikan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa latihan basketmu sudah selesai?". Tanya Eunhyuk tanpa basa-basi. tangannya ikut mengusap bahu namja itu. merasa bersalah karena memukulnya.

"Aku tak ada latihan hari ini".

"Benarkah?". Eunhyuk memasukan kedua tangannya disaku almamter. Udara sore musim semi sedikit menggelitik kulitnya. "Ku pikir kau sedang latihan. Aku menghampiri kelasmu. Tapi kau tak ada".

Namja itu mengedikan bahunya santai. "Aku dikelas. Kau saja yang tak melihatku. Maka dari itu aku menyusulmu kemari".

"Dan kau hampir membuat jantungku lepas Donghae!".

Namja pemilik nama lengkap Lee Donghae itu tertawa. merangkul bahu Eunhyuk kemudian. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang".

Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae. Ia teringat alasan mengapa ia mencari namja itu. "Oh iya. Mana ponselmu?".

"Huh?". Donghae menatap bingung Eunhyuk. mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Untuk apa?".

"Ponselku mati. Aku harus membuka twitter ku sekarang juga". Eunhyuk meraba saku almamater Donghae. "Mana?".

"Ya! jangan meraba tubuhku seperti itu".

Eunhyuk berdecih. Menjauhkan tangannya dari saku atas almamater berwarna biru gelap itu. "Aku hanya mencari ponselmu. Bukan meraba tubuhmu".

"Sama saja". Donghae mengambil ponsel disaku celananya. Tersenyum tipis membayangkan jika yeoja berambut coklat terang itu meraba saku celananya. "Memangnya ada apa?".

Eunhyuk mengambil ponsel ditangan Donghae. Tanpa canggung ia memainkan jemarinya dilayar ponsel itu. ini bukan kali pertamanya Eunhyuk memakai ponsel Donghae. bahkan ia tak memperbolehkan namja itu men _Sign out _akun twitter miliknya. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja disaat mendadak seperti ini. ia tak perlu lagi men _Sign in _akunnya.

"Hari ini pengumuman pemenang _meet and greet_ dengan Super Junior". Jawab Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Donghae mengangguk. Ia sudah menebak jika Eunhyuk akan mulai membiacarakan boygroup terkenal itu. Donghae bukanlah bosan, berhari-hari mendengar cerita dari mulut Eunhyuk membuatnya terbiasa dengan dunia _fangirling_.

Donghae sudah cukup hafal kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Tak jarang yeoja itu tiba-tiba tertawa karena tingkah lucu idolanya. Menangis dibahu Donghae saat salah satu member boy group itu harus menjalankan tugas Negara. Ah! Bahkan Eunhyuk mendadak kehilangan semangatnya jika mendengar gossip tentang hubungan asmara idolanya itu.

"Hanya ada 30 pemenang saja. dan… ". Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Sepertinya aku belum beruntung". Lanjutnya lirih.

"Huh?". Donghae cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya. melihat daftar pemenang yang terpampang jelas dilayar ponsel itu. "Sudahlah. Mungkin kau bisa bertemu mereka dilain waktu".

Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya. Mengapit lengan Donghae menuntun namja itu berjalan. "Tapi kapan?".

"Saat konser mereka misalnya".

"Ah! kau benar". Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Suasana hati yeoja itu mudah sekali berubah. Tak heran jika banyak teman-temannya menyebut Eunhyuk aneh. "Kau temani aku ya?".

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku".

"Karena kau temanku yang paling aku sayang~".

Donghae tersenyum hambar. ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Hanya teman ya?".

"Maksudmu?". Alis Eunhyuk mengerut samar. Tak begitu mengerti apa yang diucapkan namja itu.

"Kau sangat menyukai Super Junior?".

"Aku tak perlu menjawab. Karena kau sudah pasti tau jawabanku".

"Kau bahkan sampai tak menyadari perasaanku. Kau terlalu menomor satukan mereka".

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. membuat langkah Donghae ikut berhenti. "Apa yang kau katakan?".

"Apa kau memiliki perasaan padaku?". Donghae menggenggam sebelah tangan Eunhyuk. "Aku fikir kita sudah saling mengenal. Dan sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasan maing-masing. Tapi sepertinya kau memang tak menyadari jika aku menyukaimu Hyuk".

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Donghae memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Sebelumnya Eunhyuk memang menyimpan rasa suka pada Donghae. namun mendengar jika Donghae mengagumi yeoja yang ia tak ketahui siapa itu, membuatnya harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaanya.

"Apa kau memiliki perasaan padaku?". Ulang Donghae.

"Maaf". Eunhyuk membalas genggaman tangan Donghae. meremasnya lembut. "Kau pasti bosan mendengarkanku membiacarakan mereka. Tapi kau salah, Aku tak menomor satu kan Super Junior. Karena aku memiliki kehidupan nyata yang harus aku jalani".

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. "Dan maaf jika aku membuatmu menyukaiku. Sudah seharusnya memang jika dari awal kita lebih baik tak saling mengenal".

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tak mengerti. "Tapi untuk terakhir kalinya. Apa kau bisa membantuku?". Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hn?". Donghae hanya mendengung. Makin tak mengerti ucapan Eunhyuk. "Bantu aku untuk agar memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan mu. Karena itu hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya".

Donghae tersenyum. "Ah~ itu…". Ia menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? apa aku harus menemanimu menonton konser".

Eunhyuk tertawa. mengapit kembali lengan Donghae. "Sepertinya iya". Jawab Eunhyuk riang. "Aish… kau benar-benar bodoh Hae".

Donghae mencebikan bibirnya. Mereka kembali melangkah beriringan menuju halte bis yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka pulang bersama-sama. Selain jalur mereka yang searah, tentu saja karena mereka sudah sangat dekat. Tak jarang beberapa siswa mengira jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Hyuk. Kita menikah saja ya?".

"Ya! aku memintamu membantuku agar memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan mu. Bukan memintamu menikahiku!".

"Setelah kita menikah nanti. Kau pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku".

"Kita masih sekolah bodoh!".

"Berarti kau mau menikah dengan ku?".

"Ya! diamlah~ aku akan menikah dengan Siwon. Bukan denganmu".

"Ah! Benarkah. Sepertinya aku akan meminta appa melamarkanmu untukku Hyuk".

"Besok hari pernikahanku dengan Siwon".

"Oh! Aku tak perlu melamarmu. Kita langsung menikah saja nanti malam".

"Ya! diamlah ikan jelek~".

.

.

.

.

.

F.I.N

Hehehe~ aneh ya…? iya. Banget yah?

Harusnya saya update OPERA. Tapi masih ditengah jalan ngetiknya. Harus ada yang saya poles sana-sini. Jadi untuk sementara ini dulu yah… mudah-mudahan ngga lama lagi saya Update Opera 4.

Ini saya nulisnya tanpa edit. Jadi maaf kalo typo dimana-mana.

Saya nulis ini karena saya sempet envy – banget – loh liat list pemenang Lucky Meet and Greet Kyochon (Halah, sebut merk). Kenapa nomer undian saya ngga tertera disitu?.

Tapi ngga buruk juga si. Saya jadi dapet ide buat nulis ternyata. Hahaha

Hey~~ Mind To Review?


End file.
